Doraemon in Thailand
Doraemon in Thailand refers to the Thai dub of the Doraemon series in Thailand. Manga In 1970s. The manga version of Doraemon began unlicense published by several publisher. Since 1982. It was licenesd published by Nation Edutainment (NED Comic). Including the 45-volumes Manga, Doraemon Long Story, Spin-off Series, etc. In early released, The publishers have to mirror the entire book before released in order to didn't make the kids confused while reading. Because Thai books were read from left to right unlike Japanese books. Due to this, A lot of early released contain many minor mistakes. (Such as the "N" on Nobita's shirt being mirrored) However, In the newer released of the manga (Including the re-released version) It were changed back to original Japanese version. Anime 1979 anime The Thai dub of Doraemon (1979 anime) aired in Thailand on Modern Nine TV (Formerly known as Channel 9) from September 5, 1981 to July 2007. 2005 anime The Thai dub of Doraemon (2005 anime) began airing in Thailand on Modern Nine TV, The same channel that aired 1979 anime, on July 15, 2007 and is currently ongoing. In Thailand, some episodes of Doraemon were skipped. The special episodes and Doraemon's birthday special were skipped and didn't air on TV. Voice cast *Doraemon - Chanthana Tharachan *Nobita Nobi - Sunsanee Samanworawon *Shizuka Minamoto - Shiarpha Reuannak *Takeshi Gouda - Nirun Bunyaratphan *Suneo Honekawa - Arunee Nanthiwass *Tamako Nobi - Sulaksana thephatsadin na ayutthaya *Nobisuke - Shiarpha Reunnak *Sewashi Nobi - Shiarpha Reunnak *Jaiko Gouda - Arunee Nanthiwass *Hidetoshi Dekisugi - Sulaksana thephatsadin na ayutthaya *Mini-Doras - Chanthana Tharachan *Gian's mother - Arunee Nanthiwass *Suneo's mother - Chanthana Tharachan *Sensei - Kiwal watthanakhai Character name changes *Doraemon - Dorēmon *Dorami - Dorēmi *Shizuka - Shizu-Chan (Only used in Manga version) Films The first Doraemon film: Nobita's Dinosaur was released in theaters by Chaiyo Theaters (Under the name Dorēmon: Dinosaur Adventure) on August 21, 1981 (One year after the released in Japan.) and gain a huge success; Earning approx. 2 Million Thai Bath at the time. One week later, The second film: The Records of Nobita: Spaceblazer was released (Under the name Dorēmon: Adventure in Space World). However, It's wasn't successful as the first film. Probably due to the fact that Modern Nine TV began to aired the Thai dub of Doraemon (1979 anime) so less people are interested to watch the film. After the second film, No more Doraemon films was released in theater. But it was released in VHS or VCD. Almost all of Doraemon films were get a license released. But the list of the films below were believed to be get an Unlicense released : * Nobita's Genesis Diary * Nobita and Galactic Express * Nobita's Adventure in Clockwork City On October 11, 2001. Vigital released Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (Under the name Doraemon: The legend of the Sun King) in theaters for 30 years celebration of Doraemon. Making it's the first Doraemon film to be released in Thailand theaters for 20 years. Two years later, WPM Film International released Nobita and the Winged Braves in theaters on October 23, 2003. Since then, Doraemon films will be released in theaters every year. Today, Doraemon films were copyrighted and released in Thailand by Rose Media and Entertainment (ROSE) also known as REC. The films will be release in theaters on October of every year. The VCD and DVD version will be release around January of the year after the film was released. Trivia * Due to the fact that more than one publisher began publishing Doraemon Manga without license, And used different names for Doraemon. This let many people to call Doraemon as "Dorēmon" or even "Doramon". * Even the Thai Dub version of Doraemon Anime was made by several companies. They still used the same voice actor for Doraemon and some other characters. * Although Shizuka's name was changed to Shizu-Chan in Manga version, In the newer released of Doraemon Manga. (Such as Doraemon Movie Story) Her name was changed back to Shizuka. Proving that the name Shizu-Chan might be just a translation mistake. * In Thai dub of Anime. They used the same voice actors for nearly 35 years. Except for the voice of Gian, Which was changed due to the health problem of the original voice actor. ** However, In Doraemon films. Gian is still voiced by the original voice actor. Probably because he can't live in cold place due to the health problem. (Something that the voice recording rooms always be) but the making of the Thai dub of the films allow him to recording at home. While the making of the Thai dub of Anime doesn't. Category:Doraemon outside Japan